The present invention relates to a new and distinct Rosa hybrida, shrub rose cultivar, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘KORwedesi’. Its market class is PLT/102.
Parentage: The Rosa hybrida variety ‘KORwedesi’ is the result of a controlled cross-pollination breeding program carried out by the inventor in Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany. The objective of the said breeding program was to create a new and distinct rose plant with unique qualities, such as:                1. Uniform growth and flowering;        2. Abundant attractive, recurrent purple-violet flowers;        3. Attractive and abundant foliage; and        4. Resistance to diseases encountered in landscapes and gardens.This combination of qualities is not present in prior rose cultivars known to the inventor. These objectives have been substantially achieved and in that distinguish ‘KORwedesi’ from all other varieties known to the inventor.        
‘KORwedesi’ is a seedling selection which resulted from the controlled pollination of two proprietary Rosa hybrida breeding lines, developed and owned by the same inventor, during the summer of 2007. Said cross-pollination was made between an unnamed seedling, the seed parent, and another unnamed seedling, the pollen parent.
As part of a rose development program, Tim-Hermann Kordes germinated seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during the winter of 2007 and conducted evaluations and observations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany. The resulting seedlings exhibited distinctive physical and biological characteristics. The new rose plant was selected as a single plant in May of 2008 from the seedling beds due to its superior characteristics and asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive rose variety was given the name ‘KORwedesi’.
Asexual Reproduction: The first asexual propagation of ‘KORwedesi’ was done by budding to seedling understocks in July of 2008 at the inventor's nursery in Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany. These initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments demonstrate that ‘KORwedesi’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.